Forever Alone
by Kiari16
Summary: What if there was a family secret on Renee's side that Bella never knew about? Everything in Twilight happened, but after Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella finds out that she's not even human. AU alternate universe. updated every Saturday, if possible.
1. Back in Forks

**Disclaimer: I'm lying down on my bed in my room, typing this. My mom is in the kitchen cooking. Hmm…**

"**Mom" -me (yells from laptop)**

"**Yes, honey?" -mom (yells from kitchen)**

"**Do I own Twilight?" -me**

"**No… but you own the hardcover books you made me buy for $20 each" -mom**

"**Aw… What about the characters?" -me**

"**Nope" -mom**

"**Then who do they all belong to?" -me (starts to cry)**

"**They belong to Mrs. Meyers, sweetheart" -mom**

"**Lucky" -me (whispers with a pout)**

SUMMARY: What if there was a family secret on Renée's side that Bella never knew about? Everything in Twilight happened, but after Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella discovers that she's not even human.

SONG: Bittersweet- Within Temptation

AN: I am soooooooooo sorry. I haven't updated in, like, forever! Plz forgive me. I could blame it on midterms and schoolwork and other stuff, but I can't. The midterms were way too easy, and I didn't even have to study. As for homework and everything, I usually finish it during school or on the bus. I don't really have any excuse except that I'm a very lazy person and a bad author. I can't even blame it on a writers block. I swear, on a stack of twilight books, that I, Kiari14, will at least update every 2 weeks. Anyway, I kinda revised a few parts, changed chapter names, switched chapters around, ect. Well, I'll stop blabbing on about this since most of you don't read AN's anyway. Here you go:

* * *

BellaPOV

It's raining…

Of course it's raining; this is Forks, after all. If it wasn't raining, I'd be surprised.

Ha! As if _I_ could ever be _surprised_. Ever since _he_ left, I haven't felt anything but pain and misery. It's completely absurd that I haven't gotten over it, yet. Twenty-two years have passed, but the hole in my heart is the same, if not, worse.

Everything else is the same, for the most part. The only differences would be that my skin has gotten paler, if that's possible; my hair has a new, glossy sheen to it; and I'm able to protect myself, now. I don't even have to be a vampire to protect myself. I don't think I can change, anyway. If only I'd found out the truth sooner.

As I look up at the sky's gloomy clouds, I can remember _him_. Maybe if I hadn't bothered him with future plans on my mortality, he would still be with me…

Impossible. _He_ didn't love me; it wouldn't have mattered if I had brought it up or not, he would have still left. Besides, it's better that he left. Even if it hurts me, I'd still want _him_ to be happy. It doesn't change the fact that I still love him, though.

"Bella? Stop daydreaming. It's time to go." I turned around and made an effort to smile, although I don't think it reached my eyes. Renée was staring at me, frustrated that I was in my own little world. I looked around and realized that I had been standing in the middle of an empty street, getting soaked from the pouring rain. Renée was signaling me with her hands to get inside her black Audi.

"I'm not ready to leave yet. I think I'll wonder around for a while. Don't worry about me, I'll meet you back at the house," I told her. She opened her mouth to protest, but I cut her off. "If I go now, I'll get your seats wet." Renée closed her mouth, and I knew that I would get my way.

"Fine," she mumbled, obviously upset about letting me go. I watched as she got inside and drove off.

As soon as she left, I raced through the woods, missing the trees by inches. When I reached the clearing, I stopped to a halt, at the edge of the woods. I looked around, carefully, recognizing every little detail with such clarity.

It was _our_ meadow. I missed it so much while I was gone. It held so many memories for me. It was as beautiful as ever and looked exactly the same as it did twenty-two years ago. I wanted to go further inside, but I couldn't. I felt that the memories it held would drown me. Instead, I decided to sit next to a tree that stood on the edge of the meadow.

I closed my eyes, reminding myself that Renée was waiting. She'd be furious if I stayed away from her for more than an hour. She knew I wanted to be alone and that I could take care of myself, but she was still very protective. I remembered when she first told me what I was. It sort of explained a lot. It's the reason I couldn't relate well to other people, why I was so different; why _Edward_ -flinch- couldn't read my mind.

* * *

AN: I know, I know. You're probably thinking "great, another authors note. Notice the sarcasm". Well, I guess this is kinda important. As you noticed, I put the song for the chapter on the top. The songs usually reflect the mood of the chapter. You can listen to it or not, its up to you. Anyway, in order to try and get reviews, I'll be asking questions on the end of each chapter. Most of them are opinions, but if they are precise questions and you answer them right, you can get a prize. After you answer them, you can leave comments about the chapter.

QUESTIONS:

How did you guys like Twilight (movie)?

What's your favorite book in the Twilight series?

Favorite character? Why?

Do these questions annoy you?

They're kinda annoying me right now, so I'll stop.


	2. Flashback Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight and all its characters, if not, let lightning strike me. (lightning strikes me) Fine. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. I have to go to the hospital now. **

SONG: Hero/Heroine- Boys Like Girls

AN: Here's the next one. Not much is different if you've read it before.

* * *

FLASHBACK PT 1

_Edward still hadn't come over. I didn't want to admit that he was the reason I'd stayed up so late, but of course he was. I tried to remember the last time he'd stay away like this, without an excuse, a phone call… He never had._

_Again, I didn't sleep well. _-New Moon excerpt (pg. 66)

I woke up, anxious to see if Edward would be waiting for me at school. His behavior still confused me, so I decided that today I _will _get answers. Something was wrong and either he would tell me or I'd go to Carlisle and ask. There were hints that we might be leaving Forks soon, but they hadn't said it aloud to me, yet. I was sad of the possibility that I would have to leave my friends and family forever, but happy that I would be with Edward and maybe one day, join his family. I'd finally be able to spend all of eternity with the love of my existence. I was still suspicious, though. Why has he been acting so weird and distant lately?

After I was dressed and ready to go, I went downstairs and headed for the door. I turned the knob when… RING! The phone rang.

I thought about ignoring it so I could see Edward faster, but decided against it. What if it was important, or if it _was_ Edward? I hurried to the phone and answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" I could hear my voice shake a bit. Was I _that_ nervous?

"Bella?!" It was Renée. She sounded a little worried, but still excited for some reason. I was about to ask what was wrong, but she continued, "Oh, Bella! It is you. We need to talk. I'm worried about you. Has anything strange happened, lately? Do you feel different? I'm so sorry I couldn't visit on your birthday, but I got held up. What happened? Did somethi-" I interrupted her.

"Mom! Slow down!" She was speaking way too fast. I could barely understand her, but I answered her questions anyway, "Nothing strange has happened at all and I don't feel different." I heard a sigh of relief come from the other end of the phone. I was confused, to say the least. "What's going on?"

"Umm…nothing dear. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She was lying; I could tell. She sighed, again. "Are you _sure_ nothing weird has been happening?"

"I'm positive. Why are you so worried?" She hesitated, probably debating whether to tell me or not.

"We need to talk. It's very important. I need you to come home, immediately! I'll explain everything when you get here." I wasn't sure if I wanted to go. Edward was acting so strange and it scared me… a lot. What would happen if I left?

"Mom, I don't think-" I started.

"Please, just trust me. This is _really_ important!" She sounded like she wanted to cry. If it was _that _important, maybe I _should_ go. But Edward comes first! I have to see what's been bothering him, before I leave.

"Okay, mom. I'll see you next Saturday, alright?" That would give me today, tomorrow, and a whole seven days to talk to Edward, just in case today didn't work out. If something _was_ wrong with him, I would have time to fix it. If all goes well, Edward won't be so distant with me anymore, and I can go visit Renée, with everything else worked out.

"Hmm…Are you sure you can't come any sooner?" she pleaded. Something big must be happening, but Edward still comes first.

"I'm sorry, mom, but I have a lot on my mind right now," I whispered. Then, a thought went across my mind. It sounded like a big emergency, but… it couldn't be. Wwhat if… "You're not pregnant, are you?!?!" I blurted out.

"Oh my god, NO!!" she yelled, embarrassed. I immediately felt relieved. If Renée were to have a child, there would have been a heck of an age difference between my sibling and me.

"Okay, that's good. You had me worried for a while. I don't think I could deal with a sibling that's 18 years younger than me. Anyway, I kinda have something going on here, so the earliest I can promise is next Saturday. Is that alright?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Well…hmm…I guess it would be fine, but if anything strange starts to happen, I want you to give me a call and come here immediately! Understand?"

"Yes. I have to go now. I'm probably already late for school. Bye," I finished, hung up the phone, and ran outside to my truck.

I was determined to talk to Edward after school, and I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

AN: One more update for today. Anyway, review… it makes me happy.

QUESTIONS:

What did you not like about Twilight?

Are you glad that I'm updating?

Are you disappointed that I didn't update for a long time and that you didn't know my address so you could burn my house down?


	3. Flashback Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: Do I own Twilight? *thinks really hard until smoke comes out from head* … Nope**

SONG: Slipped Away- Avril Lavigne

AN: This is the last update for today 'cause I wanna be lazy. Sorry. I swear on my love for Edward Cullen, that I WILL update before 12/1/08. Btw, plz plz plz! I need a beta! Anyway, you may continue:

* * *

FLASHBACK PT 2

_After school, Edward and I were going to talk it out, I promised myself. I wasn't accepting any excuses._

_He walked me to my truck, and I steeled myself to make my demands._

"_Do you mind if I come over today?" he asked before we got to the truck, beating me to the punch. _

"_Of course not."_

"_Now?" he asked again, opening my door for me._

"_Sure,"… _-New Moon excerpt (pg. 66)

"_You…don't…want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. _

"_No." _-New Moon excerpt (pg. 69-70)

It will be as if I never existed_, he'd promised me._

_I felt the smooth wooden floor beneath my knees, and then the palms of my hands, and then it was pressed against the skin of my cheek. I hoped that I was fainting, but, to my disappointment, I didn't lose consciousness. The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under._

_I did not resurface._

_OCTOBER -_New Moon excerpt (pg. 84-85)

(AN: all of the excerpts happened before the chapter)

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I had been exactly a full month since _he_ left.

I heard Charlie talking to someone downstairs. I tuned it out. It wasn't important to me. Nothing was important anymore. Nothing.

The talking got louder and closer to my room until my door opened. It was Renée.

"Bella? Sweetie, are you okay? Charlie said you were going through a tough time, and you didn't come visit like you promised. Are you alright?" Renée asked, obviously worried. I nodded my head in acknowledgement. Charlie was standing by the door, a sad expression on his face. Renée kneeled next to my bed.

"I know it must be hard for you, but it's only gonna get worse if you stay here. Bella, I want you to come with me back to Phoenix. We have to talk. Maybe it would be better if you were away from here, besides…"

"NOOOO!!!" I practically screamed, jumping up stand. I couldn't leave Forks. What if _he _came back? What if I start forgetting _him_? I couldn't forget! I wouldn't! I want to know that _he_ existed! It was so hard, already. There was nothing except my memories to hang on to. If I leave, I might not be able to rely on them anymore.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I yelled. Renée looked surprised by my outburst, and Charlie looked at me like I had two heads. I had never really yelled at my mom before. This was probably the most emotion I had even shown the past month to Charlie.

After Renée got over the initial shock, she glared at me and matched my volume, "You ARE coming with me to Phoenix. This is a perfect example of why you should. Charlie's told me what's been going on and how you've been acting like a zombie. When I opened the door and saw you, your eyes were lifeless. Dead! There are important things that I need to talk to you about, too! That's why I told you to come to Phoenix a month ago, and you still didn't come! I gave you enough time, but now you ARE coming with me!"

"NO! You can't tell me what to do. I'm 18 years old, an legal adult. I don't have to do anything you say. I could move out right now if you want me to, but I'm NOT leaving Forks" I shouted. I couldn't believe that she was trying to take me away.

"You are NOT going to speak to your mother that way. Bella, we want you to be happy. This isn't working out, though. You can't stay here in Forks. It's hurting you to be here. This is what's best," Charlie hollered, "I need to go or I'll be late to work. Fix your attitude because I'm not putting up with it anymore. You're living with Renée from now on. You'll be leaving in two days, to Phoenix. I love you, Bells, and I want you to stay and live with me, but I can't stand to see you in so much pain. It hurts me just to look at you. You'll be better off with your mom. I'm sorry," he mumbled. With that, he left to his cruiser.

I watched Charlie leave, and though it hurt knowing that I was causing him pain, I was still angry that he was sending me away. I looked back to Renée, I felt like I was going to explode! She was packing my clothes!!! I walked over to where she was packing, grabbed the clothes that she managed to put in the suitcase, then flung them out onto the floor.

"I'm not going anywhere," I stated, quietly. I was tired of yelling.

"Yes, you are."

At that point, I was completely furious! I hated them! It wasn't fair! How can they do this to me?!

Suddenly, my suitcase, computer, and a few books were floating in midair, then they all slammed into walls. I felt dizzy, and the room started spinning. Objects all over my room were being thrown into walls. The last thing I remembered was Renée's horror-stricken face and screams before I was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

AN: Ok. I know that all the updates I did today weren't really anything new, besides adding the first chapter. I'm very sorry and I will update very soon this time.

QUESTIONS:

Do you want me to answer all my previous questions in the next chapter AN?

How do you like the story so far?

Which is better: Edward or Twilight?

What is the name of Edward's mother? (The first one to answer this correctly get a sneek peak at the next chapter)


	4. Flashback Pt 3

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight and all its characters, if not, let lightning strike me. Haha! It can't. It's completely sunny outside and there are no clouds! *TV turns on the weather channel and weatherman says to expect a thunderstorm near my house in 20 seconds* Okay, okay! Stephanie owns them. *Weatherman says there has been a slight error and there will no longer be a thunder storm* Whew! Close one.**

SONG: Frozen- Within Temptation

AN: I had a request to make the chapters longer. After this chapter, I'll try the best that I can to make them twice as long. Well, guess what, you'll figure out Bella's family secret in this chapter. Btw, Happy Birthday to me! I will no longer be known as Kiari14, I am now Kiari15! Yippers! My Bday is on Nov.30. Here's the chapter I promised I'd give you before 12/01/08. See, I do love Edward.

* * *

FLASHBACK PT 3

When I woke up, it was very dark. I was lying on the floor and all around me was a mess of broken glass, chairs, ect. I looked around, waiting.

"It's about time you woke up!"

I looked up and saw Renée sitting on a broken couch. I tried to remember what happened, but nothing came to mind. I had a huge headache that was screaming for me to stop thinking.

"What happened? Who did this?" I asked, growing more confused by the second.

"You don't remember? Sweetheart, this is why you should have come back to Phoenix with me. You're becoming unstable," she tried to explain.

"I don't understand. What's going on? What do you mean 'unstable'? Where are Charlie and Phil and Edward…?" As soon as I asked, images of Edward's distant face and the woods swam in my head. Renée was about to answer, but I cut her off, "He... left... me?"

A sad, sorrowful expression immediately washed over her face. "Yes," she answered solemnly.

I heard a weird ripping noise coming from somewhere, but I didn't understand what it was. It didn't make sense.

"Relax, Bella," Renée pleaded. That's when I noticed the sounds were coming from me.

"Bella," my mom whispered, "I'm so sorry. I just didn't think he would leave, and that if he did, that it would affect you this... painfully. I should have kept him away from you the moment I saw him." As she said this, I tried to imagine what it would have been like if my mother tried to keep us apart. I didn't like it at all.

"It doesn't matter if you tried or not. I loved him and you wouldn't have been able to keep me from him... if he actually wanted me..." I said, realizing that what I was saying had no special meaning because Edward didn't love me.

"Bella, we need to talk. Now." Renée said, her face darkening, "Follow me."

I looked around again at the shattered house. "What about this?" I questioned, pointing towards the remains.

"Just come."

I followed her out of the house, or what was left of it, into the same woods that Edward -flinch- left me in. She stopped at a tree, looked up at the house, stretched out her hand and muttered something under her breath. I watched in amazement as the house repaired itself right before my eyes. When it stopped moving around, it looked exactly the same as before.

"Wha... What just happened?" I stuttered. What was going on?

Renée closed her eyes and sighed, "Bella, listen to me and try not to interrupt, okay?"

I nodded, afraid that whatever I say will be incoherent at the moment. Renée continued, "When I first saw Edward, when you were in the hospital, I knew he was a vampire."

I gasped, "How…?"

"Don't interrupt! Listen," she took in a deep breath, "He's not the only vampire I've encountered, but he was different. I could tell. His eyes were a strange topaz color. I've never seen vampires without red eyes. Another way I knew he was different was that he didn't slaughter anyone in the hospital, with the smell of blood everywhere, and vampires usually don't have control over that. I don't have all the details about him and his family, but I thought I could trust him because he seemed to really care about you. You both looked at each other with absolute trust. At first, I'll admit I was a bit worried. After all, who wouldn't be nervous about her daughter loving a vampire. I gave it time, though, and you were both happy together… or so I thought. I had no idea he was planning on leaving you. If I knew, I would have taken you as far as I could from Forks. I'm sorry…" she trailed off, looking at me, sheepishly.

"I… I don't understand. How do you know about all of that?" I asked, confused even more. It was hard to understand anything coming out of her mouth while taking blows to the heart every time she mentioned _him._

She sighed louder, "Bella, it's time I told you the truth. I didn't leave Charlie because I hated Forks or because I didn't love him. On the contrary, I love him a lot. He had blessed me with a daughter, given me happy times, and he was always there for me, but… he was human."

What? Why is it that I don't know what is going on here?

She continued, "There's a secret, Bella. I couldn't let Charlie figure the secret out, so I had to leave. I was even selfish enough to take you with me. I didn't have to, and it would have been nicer to Charlie if I didn't, but I was very, very selfish."

"Stop! Just stop it! What are you talking about? What does any of this have to do with me and the house and… just what is going on?!" I had finally snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. Nothing she was saying made any sense at all. How did she know about Edward? What secret? Why did she leave Charlie if she loved him?

Things like rocks, twigs, and leaves started flying around, and just like last time, they were floating and throwing themselves. Renée closed the 4-foot gap between us and slapped me, hard.

"Calm down, Bella!" Renée demanded, "You are the one doing this, and I am NOT going to wait for you to wake up if you pass out again."

I took calming breathes and relaxed. All at once, everything fell down and stopped moving. I asked as serenely as possible, "What's going on."

Renée looked at me, checking to make sure I was calm.

"Bella… we're witches,"

* * *

AN: How was that? I've decided not to strangle you with all my questions at once. I'll ask you one question/opinion each chapter and I'll answer them, too.

MY ANSWERS (you can skip this. its not important):

_How did you guys like Twilight (movie)?_ It didn't meet my expectations, but that's because they were high. Overall, I liked the movie a lot. It wasn't as good as the book, but then again, what book is?

_What's your favorite book in the Twilight series?_ New Moon

_Favorite character?_ Why? Edward because he is so kind and gentle with Bella and I want a guy like that in my life, instead of those pigs who want make out with me and say I'm hot.

_Do these questions annoy you?_ One word- YES

_What did you not like about Twilight?_ I think they could have done more with Bella's personality. They also skipped the blood typing scene and they could have done better with a lot more. It seemed like they rushed it. It was still good, though.

_Are you glad that I'm updating?_ I know I am.

_Are you disappointed that I didn't update for a long time and that you didn't know my address so you could burn my house down?_ I wouldn't be surprised if my friend Brisada came with a pitchfork tomorrow cause, apparently, 5 days is still too long to wait. I know that I would want to bring an angry mob to get someone *cough*PiecesofSerenity*cough* to update. Seriously, you should check out her fanfics. They're awesome and inspired me to write this fanfic.

_Do you want me to answer all my previous questions in the next chapter AN?_ I wanted to answer them anyway. It's only fair, right?

_How do you like the story so far?_ I think I take to long to get to the point.

_Which is better: Edward or Twilight?_ Now that is hard! I can't imagine Twilight without Edward. And I can't imagine Edward without Twilight! Why did I even put this question there? It's impossible to choose! It like asking 'which do you want: Life or true love?'… I guess I would have to choose Edward (True Love).

_What is the name of Edward's mother?_ The vampire mother is Esme Cullen, the human mother was Elizabeth Masen (Heheh… my cousin is named Elizabeth)

QUESTION:

What is the name of your favorite fanfic on and who writes it? (plz don't put mine just to be a kiss up. I don't like pity and besides, mine isn't long enough for anyone to say it's their favorite yet. Ps. This is not for a sneek peek.)

AN: Questions? Comments? Plz review as a b-day present to me.


	5. Going Back

**Disclaimer: I'm lying down on my bed in my room, typing this. My mom is in the kitchen cooking. Déjà vu! Hmmm…**

"**Mom!" -me (yells from laptop)**

"**What now, Sweetie?" -mom (yells from kitchen)**

"**Do I own Twilight and its characters?" -me**

"**I already answered that question!" -mom**

"**Answer it again!" -me**

"**You don't own them. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer" -mom**

"**Humph! You're supposed to be a mom. Next time be a little more supportive." -me**

SONG: I'll Keep Your Memory Vague- Finger Eleven

AN: See. Just like I promised. I'll update every two weeks… unless you want me to update once a week. I can only do that if the chapters are shorter like chapters 1-4. Or I'll update chapters this long every two weeks. It's your choice. Review to tell me. Anyway, go ahead and start. _**I HAVE A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM.**_

* * *

BellaPOV

So yep. You guessed it. I'm a witch.

I stared back at the woods, snapping out of my little reverie. It was still raining, but I could tell it was late. The sun was setting and I knew Renee would be waiting for me, like always.

All I wanted was leave my pain here in the meadow, but that would be impossible.

I started to run back home to get ready for the funeral.

UnknownPOV

I watched as the angel got up and ran back into the woods. She really should be more careful. Anyone could have seen her.

I stepped into the meadow that the angel had been too afraid to completely go into. I would make her mine.

A small fawn walked closer to the meadow. As soon as it spotted me, it stopped in its tracks.

"_Bruciare," _I commanded.

I watched as the fawn slowly caught on fire. It yelped, and suffered in pain. I was amused at how pathetic and weak it was. The flame slowly licked off the fawn's skin and muscle. It became deformed and its last moments were filled with agony.

I chuckled darkly to myself.

Soon, Isabella. Soon.

EdwardPOV (A week earlier)

I stared at a wall. It has been 21 years, 11 months, 8 days, 18 hours, 48 minutes, 39 seconds and counting, since I left Bella.

Every second tore my heart into smaller pieces. Every breath comes with a fiery burn in my throat. I hadn't fed for a long time, and I was reaching my limit. I had to go hunt.

_Edward, I'm going to go hunting if you want to join me. I'll be waiting…_

Alice. Of course she knew I would go.

I got up from my previous position on the floor, and dragged myself down the stairs. Alice was waiting for me by the door.

"Three months! Damn it, Edward! I will personally tear you apart and throw you into a fire if you keep this up. The future is not looking bright for you," she scolded. I tried to tune her out, but whenever I tried, she would be more persistent in getting my attention.

"Whatever, let's just go," I answered. Even though I try to tune her thoughts out, I still hear them. Although she tries to hide it, I know that it hurts her to be away from Bella, and that I'm making it so much worse. Outside, she would seem to be angry and frustrated at me, but inside, she was crying, just like everyone else in our family. We had grown too attached to Bella.

_Edward's eyes are so dark. I shouldn't have waited so long to drag him out to hunt. Why doesn't he at least let me check on her? It might ease his pain, _Alice thought.

I knew that it wouldn't. I couldn't take the chance at seeing her in another man's arms. It would be horrible, for me at least.

Alice continued. I miss her so much._ I haven't been looking into her future, but I was still expecting to get visions of her. I haven't even gotten one involuntary vision of her. _

I'm very glad she hasn't got any visions of her. If I saw even one vision about Bella in her mind, whether it was just her tripping, getting a cold, or other minor things, I knew I probably run to her, as an excuse to prevent it from happening. But, I couldn't do that to her. She deserves to be happy. She deserves someone who can love her better than I can. Someone who's not a monster.

_It worries me. Maybe tomorrow will be better. There's going to be a thunderstorm in the afternoon…_

Her suddenly blank expression clued me in that she was having a vision.

_Charlie, looking to be about 58, was clutching his heart in pain. He tried to walk down the stairs to retrieve the heart medication in the kitchen, but ends up falling. His neck is bent at an unusual angle. _

The vision shifts a bit farther, but it's blurry and hard to see.

_A funeral is taking place, people are playing violins. Everyone is dressed in black and gathered in a circle around the headstone and open grave. There are two women standing closest near the headstone. A few people are crying, including the two women. Four men came into view, carrying a casket. As the priest standing next to the two women, nears the end of his prayers, everyone bow their heads as the casket is lowered. The tombstone reads: _

_Charlie Swan_

_May 13, 1972- August 22, 2030_

_Beloved husband, father, friend, and chief of Forks._

_May his soul rest in peace._

The vision faded out.

"Edward," She started.

"No, Alice," I told her, already knowing where she was heading.

"But Edward, Bella needs us!" she argued. If she was able to cry, I'm sure she would have made an entire lake out of tears.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I just… I can't," my voice broke on the last part.

"Poor Bella… Edward, we have to do something. We can't really stop his death because it happens today, and we're all the way in Pennsylvania. It would take a few hours to get to Washington. Please, Edward. We should at least go and check on her," she pleaded.

I tried to keep me face cold and hard.

"No."

As I said that one word, it reminded me so much of Bella.

_Flashback_

_I could see my expression through Bella's deep eyes. It as cold and as hard as stone as I had meant for it to look._

_Her expression was completely different. I could see her sadness and pain. Pain that _I_ was causing her._

"_You…don't…want me?" she asked. Her eyes looked tortured. She looked vulnerable and fragile._

_I force myself to say the one word that can release her from my hold._

"_No."_

_End of Flashback_

I remember seeing her lifeless expression after telling her the most horrible lie I have ever said. It was heartbreaking, and every time I tried to picture her in my mind, I would see her desolate expression. It was as if the image was burned into my head, so that whenever I thought about her, that parting image would be the only one I saw. No matter how hard I tried to picture her happy.

It was absurd.

I looked back at Alice and noticed she wasn't going to let this go. Alice was determined. She wasn't asking me if she could go, she was asking if I was going to go with her.

"Fine," I whispered, changing my mind.

Her eyes danced with excitement at having a chance to see her best friend again.

"But, we aren't going to be seen," I explained, trying to set the boundaries while I could. Her face fell a bit, but there was still a light in them.

"Alright. We're leaving in two days. First, we have to hunt," she motioned toward the woods.

I looked back at the house, knowing that the rest of the family probably heard everything, besides the vision. I could hear Esme's joyful thoughts and Carlisle's approval. I also knew that only Alice and I were going. They were trying to give us time with Bella, hoping that I'll crack, and decide to stay with her instead, so that they'd be able to see her later. They sounded so sure that I would do that, but they were wrong.

As long as Bella was human, I knew that I wouldn't give in to the temptation of staying to ruin her life. It's been twenty-two years. I was doing this just to prove to myself that Bella is happy, safe, and has a loving husband as I had intended for her.

I was also doing this because I wanted to remember her with a peaceful face, instead of the distraught one I caused her to express.

I looked back at Alice.

"Let's go."

* * *

AN: How was it? I'm already starting on the next one. _**HERE'S THE SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENTS:**_

1) After writing this chapter, I'm pumped up to write other chapters, so I might post another one up before the original time.

2) For some reason or another, my imagination has gone into overload, and its better for you guys if I don't question it. I keep getting ideas for twilight fanfics, so I might start posting a lot of one shots very soon.

3) Christmas vacation starts after this coming Friday, so I'll have the motivation and time to write during the break.

4) I have a sneak peak of a story I might be posting. Just keep scrolling down to the end.

END OF ANNOUNCEMENTS… MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS! I HAVE A PRESENT TO ALL OF YOU READING. I'll give it you on Christmas

MY ANSWER:

What is the name of your favorite fanfic on and who writes it? _Mine would have to be Enchantress by PiecesOfSerenity. She is seriously awesome. If only she would update her new fanfic. _

QUESTION:

Do you think I should continue with Life and Death? (answer after you read the preview)

* * *

Sneak peak of Life and Death

Preface

When you know someone's going to die, wouldn't you want to help them? Even if you would die in the process? What if it was someone you love? Being faced with this decision is harder than it sounds. I could only watch in horror as my one and only love slowly slipped away.

It was against nature, heck, it was against fate! But I had to save him. I wasn't going to lose him. Death is nothing compared to losing the one you love, especially if you have the chance to be reborn and your love does not. Even if I never see him again, at least I was able to give him the life I greedily tried to take away. He should be allowed to be happy.

I had made up my mind. I was going to save him. As I ran toward the small hospital, a figure stepped out of the shadows.

_My brother._

With that thought came the feeling of despair and hopelessness. I was too late. I had lost.


	6. Preparing

**Disclaimer: I'm lying down on my bed in my room, typing this. My mom is in the kitchen, washing dishes. Hmmm…**

"**Mom!" -me *yells from my laptop***

"**What?" -mom *yells from kitchen***

"**Do I own Twilight and characters?" -me**

"**Yes" -mom**

"**Really?!" -me *excited***

"**Of course you do" -mom *sarcastic***

"**Liar! They belong to Stephanie" -me**

"**You said you wanted me to be supportive, not truthful" -mom**

"**That's mean!" -me**

"**That's life!" -mom**

SONG: Only Time- Enya

AN: I'm so sorry. I was gonna update Sunday at 4:00pm, but my internet started acting up on me. Thankfully, the warner cable people fixed the problem. I know I told you that I was going to update earlier, but it was the anniversary of my uncle's death. He was in a motorcycle accident and died last year, 2-4 days before Christmas. It was sad, so I lost all of my creative spirit. I wrote pages of Twilight Christmas fanfics, but I don't think I'll post them up yet. I've already started on my 2nd story. It's on its 3rd chapter, but I want to get at least 8 chapters of that story down before I publish it here so I won't have to make you wait for updates. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your Christmas. This chapter is longer than the rest so enjoy. Btw, if I had a Beta, I would probably update much faster (*hint hint*).

* * *

BellaPOV

As I ran to my old house, I looked up to see that the sun was setting. I considered going to the Cullen's old home to see if it was still abandoned, then thought against it. I wouldn't have been able to deal with the pain of it being empty.

Suddenly, I heard something move in the bushes, so I stopped. I felt sparks of electricity in the air, for some reason. It felt like a pull and had my full attention. What ever it was, it was as still as I was. It had noticed me too. A strange, underlying feeling of dread surrounded me. It was a combination of fear, fascination, and attraction.

As I took a step closer, I heard a quiet gasp. After that sound, everything happened so fast. A crow abruptly flew out of the bush, I fell, and then I saw a flash of bronze hair. I felt someone or something's gaze on me.

_Curiosity killed the cat, _I thought. With that, I got up and broke into a run. Renée was going to kill me if I didn't hurry. I had carelessly lost track of time.

I arrived at, what used to be, Charlie's house. It hadn't changed a bit. I stifled a sob, knowing that the same could not be said for me and Charlie. Charlie had died and I… I was different.

I had missed Forks. I looked at the sky once more before going inside.

It was twilight.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek. My heart was still torn. The never ending pain didn't fade with time. It got worse. The longer I was apart from my true love, the more I longed to be with him. Twilight was the time of day that reminded me about him most.

_You're pathetic, _I thought to myself. _He doesn't love you._

I opened the door to find my mother waiting on the couch with an exasperated expression on her face.

"You could have called," she said, her tone dripping with accusation.

"I left my phone in the car," I replied smoothly, raising up an eyebrow. My previous depression was easily hidden by a calm façade. I had learned to control my emotions.

She simply sighed.

"Your dress is on your bed," she told me as she started to leave. "Your room hasn't changed one bit…" she added in a whisper, her voice breaking.

Renée was trying to be strong, but I knew it hurt her. I knew that she had still loved him. It was hard for her to let go of those feelings.

I headed up the stairs. It was hard to believe that this is what murdered Charlie. My poor father. He was alone.

_Stop! _I ordered myself. I couldn't break down yet. Renée was still here and I couldn't bear to break her heart anymore than it was. There was a time and place for mourning, but this was not it.

It was difficult not to cry after I opened the door to my room. Renée was right. Everything was exactly in place. Nothing had moved an inch. The only difference was the dust.

I quickly snatched the clothes that were laid out on the bed and headed to the bathroom to change. I couldn't stand the memories floating in that room. The closed window begged me to open it.

After changing, I looked into the mirror. Nothing looked different about the girl staring back, but I knew better.

In the mirror, the girl looked a sickly shade of green, in my opinion, and the bruises under her eyes looked like someone had punched them till they were black and purple. If any of my old classmates from Forks High School had seen me, they would have blamed it on my father's recent death.

They would be wrong. The bruises were due to the fact that I hadn't been eating or sleeping right for the past years. Only Renée would understand. This _was _my normal appearance, ever since I left Forks. Or maybe… ever since he left.

Not that anyone would even recognize me as Bella Swan. It had taken a lot of concentration and energy, but I had changed my appearance before I got on the plane to Forks.

_Flashback (2 weeks earlier)_

_Renée and I decided to go to a small town in the province of Huesca, located in northeastern Spain. Our house was big and had a square, angular feel about it. (Pics in profile)_

_Jacob and I weren't very close to each other, but when he found out I was leaving, he said he wanted to keep in touch. We occasionally e-mailed each other, much to Renée's disapproval._

_I spent most of my time following a small trail in the woods that led to a huge field. It reminded me so much of the m… a place that I used to go to. I would usually come out to the field during a sunset. It hit the field perfectly, creating a mix of brilliant colors. (Pics in profile)_

_When I came back, I checked to see if I had any e-mails from Jacob._

_There was one, but it wasn't from Jacob._

_I opened the message I had received from Billy Black. In it, he explained that my father had died. According to the message, he had fallen down the stairs and broke his neck while he was trying to get his heart medication._

_Needless to say, I felt extremely guilty. He was alone. I wasn't there to help him._

_I waited for the realization or depression of his death to hit me, but it didn't. I didn't feel anything except guilt. _

_I was still numb._

_After I showed Renée the e-mail, she wept in her room for the rest of the day. _

_(A week earlier from the present. AN: This is around the same time Alice got the vision.)_

_After a week of packing and preparing for the trip back to Forks, we rushed to a small airport. (Pics in profile) Inside, Renée suggested that we should mask ourselves with an illusion._

"_It will give you more practice with concentrating your powers, and it would be better than having to make ourselves look old and wrinkled," she explain, her face twisting in disgust at the mention of old, wrinkled people._

"_A waste of magic," she muttered under her breath. I knew that wasn't the only reason. I agreed with her because I had the purpose. We didn't want the attention or the pitiful faces that would be directed at us for Charlie's death._

_She changed to become a little taller, slim, and put her hair short, looking naturally black._

_I did the same, however, my hair was put longer and I didn't have to make myself seem slim. I already looked thin to the extreme. I doubt it looked healthy. Despite Renée's lectures about my nonexistent appetite, I barely ate. _

_Standing together made us look like twins. _

"_You'll be Allebasi and I'll be Eener. Our pretense will be that we're Charlie's nieces. We'll only tell them if they ask. We'll be sisters… what do you think?" Renée recommended._

"_I like the plan, but… Allebasi and Eener?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow._

_Renée shrugged, "It's our names spelled backwards."_

"_What about something simple and common like Ashley and Tiff?" I proposed._

"_Nah, it has to have a meaning to it," my mother persisted. I rolled my eyes. _

"_How about Erene and Alisabel? It has all the letters in our full name, but it's scrambled and I think it sounds somewhat normal," I suggested, playing along with my mother's crazy game. I knew why she was doing it. The same reason I was playing along. _

_It was a good distraction. It helped her keep her mind off Charlie, while it help me with… _him_. _

"_Erene and Alisabel it is," Renée decided._

_Afterward, we boarded a plane. It took around a day until we reached the U.S._

_The plane left us in New York for a while, then we boarded another with 2__nd__ class tickets. On the third day, it made stops in Pennsylvania and Ohio. On the fourth and fifth day, it stopped at Minnesota and North Dakota. _

_After a total of 5 days, we arrived in Forks. We had 2 days until the funeral. We spent most of that time in a hotel in Port Angeles. Afterward, we went to stay at Charlie's house on the day of the funeral. _

_I was outside in the rain. Renée had told me to get inside, but I refused and instead, ran to the meadow. (AN: That's where the first chapter leaves off on.)_

_End of Flashback_

It was necessary for Renée and me to change, due to the whole witches-never-age concept. My eyes were now a dull blue, my hair was black, and, although I had tried to make myself appear tan, my skin took an odd olive, pale-green pigment. Definitely nothing like Bella Swan.

The outfit Renée had chosen for me was exquisite. It was a shame that I was the one who was going to wear it. It deserved to be in a fashion show with some model.

The shoes were the only detail I worried about. The heel looked to be about 3 inches high. Being a witch didn't give me grace like becoming a vampire could've. I would end up in a hospital after attempting to walk in them. Good thing they were pretty, considering I was going to die in them.

I took my time admiring the outfit, something I normally wouldn't do.

I thought back to what was behind the bushes. What was that? I couldn't get it out of my head. The flash of bronze hair started to tease and taunt me in my head.

I knew in the back of my head, I was procrastinating.

"Bella… It's time to go," my mother whispered outside the bathroom door.

I opened the door and followed her out of the house.

Renée was dressed all in black, as well. She wore the same black rose in her hair as I did, except she added a black veil and used her powers to change her hair to short and black. She wore purple eye shadow and dark, blood-red lipstick. The heels on her shoes were an inch shorter than mine, and they were completely black. Just like my heels, they had a rose on the front. Her dress was beautiful and long. (pics in profile)

All in all, her outfit was very nice and she looked very pretty.

She got into the car and after I was inside, we left.

RenéePOV

It was horrible. I knew one day it was going to happen, but I didn't want him to die like that. He died alone, simply because I didn't tell him what I was.

It was my entire fault. I should have told him, or I should've at least let him keep Bella until she was of age. I was too selfish, and they were both too forgiving.

He had grown attached to her over that year she stayed with him. Then I had to come, once more, into the picture. I took her away from him, again.

I broke his heart twice.

"Bella… It's time to go," I whispered outside her bathroom door.

The door opened to reveal my daughter. She wouldn't admit it, but she was very beautiful. She always had been. Her beauty didn't look unnatural and fake like others did. Even though she wore a façade, her true image was there.

Her skin didn't change at all. It retained its natural glow. Her long hair was only a centimeter longer, while her luxurious brown hair was replaced with a lush black color.

Her beautiful, deep brown eyes were exchanged for icy, deep blue tint. Her eyes were the key to reading my 'little open book', as I used to call her. They were full of expression. I wasn't surprised to see misery inside them. The misery has been there ever since _that vampire _left her. It was heartbreaking to see her like that, but after all these years, you get used to it, whether you wanted to or not.

There were dark circles under her eyes, but it didn't make her less stunning. Her slim waist hadn't changed either. For the first few years, it was hard to get her to eat something. She was depressed. Even now, her eating and sleeping habits are abnormal. She sleeps very little, screams in the middle of the night, and always has nightmares. It makes me worried.

Looking beyond her physical features, the outfit was beautiful. In her hair, which was let loose, was a gorgeous black rose. The skirt had short ruffles on the bottom and reached her knees. The shirt was short-sleeved, plain and simple with a U-shaped collar, but it was hidden by a scarf. A thin belt held it together. It wrapped around her small waist several times.

The scarf was very detailed and beautifully designed. It complemented the plain shirt and her pearl-colored skin quite nicely. Her shoes were open, black and silver, and had a lovely rose on front.(Pics in profile)

I nodded my head in approval. She looked amazing in the outfit I chose for her.

We walked outside without saying a word. I really wanted to talk to her, but, nowadays, it gets awkward whenever I try to start up a conversation. She never really talked much before, a trait she inherited from Charlie, but it had gotten worse after the vampire left. It seems like she tries to avoid speaking.

I settled on dropping the topic in my mind. I didn't want to push her. She was still an unstable witch. Her progress with powers was slow. She wasn't motivated enough, and she didn't even seem to care.

If she were to leave me, she'd get herself into a mess of trouble.

I glanced at my wristwatch, noticing that we were going to be late for the ceremony if we didn't rush. After we were both inside my Audi R Zero, I sped off. (Pics in profile)

* * *

AN: I put a lot of picture links on my profile. Btw, I made up the name, Audi R Zero. Idk if that's a real model car or not. I don't really pay attention to cars. I love sports cars though. I might put it in Edwards POV for the next chapter. If I do, you'll have an update from me later today or tomorrow.

MY ANSWER:

Do you think I should continue with Life and Death? _I decided I might as well. I've got a lot of ideas for it._

QUESTIONS:

Should I not write AN's anymore. If it's annoying and people don't read them anyway, then should I stop?

What's your favorite color?

Is my fanfic confusing?

(Ps. The first 5 people who answer all three questions will get an entire chapter of my new story.)


End file.
